


Cupcake

by Susceptible



Series: Jealous Flowers and Competative Cupcakes [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Calum likes to bake, Cute Calum, First Crush, M/M, adorable grumpy Michael, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susceptible/pseuds/Susceptible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford was not jealous of Calum’s new found crush on Luke. Or of that dumb flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short fic on my phone about Michael worrying about his friendship with Calum. All of the boys are in 7th grade. There are probably some typos and eros but I'll come back to that later. (Maybe

Michael was not jealous. 

The grumpy seventh grader was not in any way jealous. 

Not one bit. 

And yet deep down he knew it was a lie.

His stupid kiwi friend just had to have a crush on that dumb blonde. Out of everyone in their grade it had to be him. 

That annoying pest Luke had stolen his friends heart before he even new it. Leaving him with no choice but to glare as it happened.

Calum had came over to his house a blushing giggling mess. A single flower hugged to his chest. Gushing about how Luke Hemmings had stopped him after school to give him a flower.

A stupid flower that the darker skin boy held now close to his chest.

It didn't matter that Calum was his best friend and he was wearing Michaels long sleeved shirt that was too big on his small frame. Nor did it matter that Calum had on the cat eared beanie Michael had give to him as a birthday gift.

The beanie that he had been so happy to unwrap on Sunday at his birthday sleep over. The sleep over that only he had been invited to. Part of their traditional birthday sleep overs that they had been doing since before they even knew what a proper sleepover was.

Because now the only thing on Calum's mind was that rose that Luke had given him.

It was Michael who had been his best friend since kindergarten. Not some lanky weirdo who they had only meant this year. Calum was his best friend and as his best friend he should be play Super Smash Bros Brawl with him right now. The two of them should be fight along side of each other as Link and Kirby. But instead Calum was listing off the place where he could place the flower in his room.

Sure it was Calum's first crush but that didn't mean he didn't care about Michael anymore. Did it?  

Michael loved his friend and even the thought of Calum leaving him for Luke, scared Michael.

He hoped that Calum would snap out of it soon.

 

￦￦￦

He didn't. 

It seemed that Luke's sudden gift had sparked some feelings in Calum. It woke up the hidden crush in the back of Calum's head that Michael wished would disappear.

And even now two days later at lunch Calum was still talking about dumb Luke.

Michael had only been paying attention to half of what Calum and Ashton were talking about. Although the blond devil didn't at lunch with them today, the blue haired boy kept on stabbing his green beans pretending it was Luke's face.

"It was a really pretty flower. I know that it was a birthday gift but I want to find a way to thank Luke. But I want it to be a special thank you"

"Why don't you bake him some yummy cupcakes you made for our movie night that one time. Luke loved them. He ate like five"  Ashton suggested around a mouth full of spaghetti. 

"That's a great idea!"

If only it could be worms in Ashton's mouth.

 

￦￦￦

 

Michael was pouting. 

His mom and dad had gone out for the night. They had dropped Michael off at Calum's house and told him they would pick him up at in the morning.

It was barely 6 and Michael was having a mental smack down with clock on Calum's night stand.

He was sitting on the ground with his back against the bottom of Calum's bed. His red DS laid untouched next to him.

Above him on the bed Calum laid with his blue DS. His sock clad feet swinging in the air. The traverse town tune coming out of his DS letting him know that Calum still hadn't finished Michael's Kingdom Hearts game.

School had been horrible. 

Calum had shyly given Luke a container of vanilla cupcakes with spaceship sprinkles. The other boy had accepted them with a dopey grin and a blush on his face.

A scene to which Michael openly gagged at.

He had then given Ashton cupcakes as a thank you.

It was one thing to give Luke cupcakes as a token of Calum's love. And Michael was fine with the fact that Ashton had gotten some as well.

What had hurt Michael was that fact that Calum had made them with blue frosting with the spaceship sprinkles. 

The sprinkles he kept in his mom's special treats cabinet and labeled it as don't touch in red market. The ones he only used when he made Michael birthday Cupcakes or cheer up cookies when he was feeling sad.

If Calum could easily throw away the meaning if those sprinkles, Michael feared that he could be thrown away as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here" Calum plopped a clear baggy that held a cupcake on his lap.

"I made this for you. I was going to give it to you at school but it didn't want to make Luke or Ashton sad. You are my best friend and it's only natural for me to give you the best one. After all I can't give out new creations without getting my best friends opinion first."

Michael looked the treat in his hands. It had swirling green icing. Orange frost arranged on top as a mask, with to white dots peeking out for eyes.

Michelangelo. His favorite ninja turtle. 

"I made the other turtles too. I thought maybe we could eat them and watch a movie" Calum said with a tilt of his head to side, wanting Michael to give an answer.

Michael nodded. And Calum smiled.

"You pick the movie, I'll go get the rest of the cupcakes and some milk." The raven said running out of the room.

Michael smiled to himself. 

He wasn't worried about his friendship with Calum anymore. And if Luke wanted to be Calum's boy friend, well he'll just have to fight Michael for Calum's attention.

Michael wasn't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add the part where Luke gives Calum the flower later this week.


End file.
